Lost and Found
by Lanigirl18
Summary: 23 years ago, Esme and Carlisle Cullen's three year old daughter was kidnapped and they were forced to rebuild their life with tattered remains. Now, with three beautiful, grown children and a grandbaby on the way, Esme and Carlisle are as happy as they can be. Until an unexpected call throws the entire family into a whirlwind of regret, love and healing.


**AN: This is a story that has been floating around my head for a while, so I am going to try and get it all out on paper and see where it goes. I plan on trying to update rather regularly, but please be patient. As of right now the story will likely progress several chapters in the pre-kidnapping era before transitioning to the present time. Enjoy.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Esme was a light sleeper, unlike her husband who could sleep through a hurricane, she awoke easily and without much lingering fogginess. This alertness served her well as a mother of a three year old girl who was supposed to be sleeping in her own big girl bed, but, more often than not, ended up tucked between her parents at some point during the night.

Esme listened to the little feet creep softly towards her bed, the slight weight of the sleepy toddler causing the old wood floor to creek softly as she moved. Katie climbed onto the bed by Esme's feet, sneaking up under the soft down duvet and into her middle spot.

She needs to be put back in her own bed, Esme thought as her daughter cuddled up to her chest, completely unaware she was even being watched. They were supposed to be sleep training, reinforcing the nighttime boundaries, being assertive and clear, though neither her nor Carlisle were particularly good at drawing the line when it came to having Katie in their bed. Esme wrapped her arms around Katie, pulling her a little closer. She stroked her soft caramel ringlets and pale cheek, a little in awe of her daughter, but watching Katie had always evoked that response in her.

It seemed they had waited for so long to have a baby, with Carlisle's med school and residency getting in the way, as well as her unpaid internship down at the architectural firm, the only job in her field she'd been able to find when Carlisle's residency matched him to Seattle. It's had taken years before they'd both felt secure enough, financially and otherwise to start trying. It had taken several months before the stick had sported that plus sign, but when Katherine Olivia Cullen entered the world, Esme decided it didn't matter how long it had taken for them to get here.

Katie let out a little sigh, her thumb buried deep in her mouth as she slept. Another bad habit they'd yet to break her of, and yet another one that Esme thought might not be so bad as long as she stayed as she looked now, heartbreakingly perfect.

Esme's gaze shifted to her sound asleep husband, resting flat on his back with his arms tossed haphazardly above his head. She'd always thought it was an odd sleeping position, though she was never one to sleep on her back. Katie had taken after her father though, adopting the position naturally at just a few months old. Katie had inherited a lot from Carlisle. Her pretty blue eyes and goofy smile, though she had gotten Esme's brown hair and slim nose. She was a perfect mix of the two of them.

Carlisle grumbled a little in his sleep and Esme smirked at her two loves both sound asleep beside her. Esme shifted softly out of the bed and her daughters embrace, lifting her toddler out of the bed easily. She carried her down the hall, nudging open the door to the purple room with her hip. Esme laid her daughter on the toddler bed, moving the stuffed lamb into the crook of Katie's arm as she tucked the warm blankets in around her.

Esme kissed Katie's forehead and checked the fairy nightlight in the corner before shutting the door softly and making her way back to her own bed. She snuggled into her pillows, Carlisle immediately moved his feet over towards hers and she welcomed the cool touch. Esme always tended towards warmth, while Carlisle, and Katie, another inheritance trait from her father, tended towards coolness. Esme scooted a bit closer to Carlisle, closing her eyes, she felt herself drift easily asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Ooof! Jesus Kit-Kat, you're killing me." Esme heard Carlisle groan as she awoke, this time with the sun streaming in through the uncovered bedroom windows. Esme blinked and rubbed her eyes just as she felt a small knee hit her upper rib cage.

"Ouch, Katie!" Esme sat up, looking over at her disheveled and slightly amused husband sitting up on his side of the bed, to their daughter spread out across the sheets, limbs jabbing every way as she liked to do. Esme rubbed at her side. "For such a little thing, she sure can leave a bruise."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at her, "You don't have to tell me, sweetheart, she punches like you do." Carlisle leaned back and stretched his arms up, wincing a little from the sore spot on his side.

Esme sniffled, hiding her smile. "I told you not to tickle me, not my fault you didn't listen."

"You gave me a black eye!" Carlisle leaned over, pressing a kiss against her temple.

Esme scoffed, leaning into her husband's shoulder. "Barely."

Esme leaned over and kissed Carlisle gently, cupping his jaw in her hand. "Good morning by the way."

Carlisle hummed, moving her hair gently behind her ear. "It is indeed."

Carlisle looked down at their daughter. "I thought we were supposed to start sleep training her?"

"I took her back once, around three, I don't know what else we can do save for locking the door, besides I kind of like having her so close." Esme brushed Katie's hair away from her cheek with a small smile.

"Well I like not having bruised organs." Carlisle stuck out his tongue at his wife, causing her to swat at it playfully.

A small squeak sounded from between the two of them and Esme looked down. Katie was hardly moving, a small smile spread across her face, her eyes closed too tight as she pretended to be asleep.

"Do you think we should wake her up?" Carlisle asked, a little too loud, smiling as his wife as they watched their daughter fight the urge to fidget.

"I don't know, I was going to make waffles for breakfast. If we leave her asleep, we don't have to share!" Esme mimicked his tone, smiling widely as Katie immediately bounced up.

"WAFFLES! WAFFLES! WAFFLES!" she shouted as she bounced on the mattress between them. Carlisle grabbed her out of the air, tossing her higher as she squealed and squirmed in his grasps until she finally settled on his back."

"Hey Kit-Kat, think we can beat Mommy down to the kitchen. Last one down is a rotten egg!" With a high pitched squeal, the two of them took often, galloping down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen, Esme following quickly behind.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**


End file.
